Glitched
This page was written by EnderChas. Enjoy! ---- There are glitches in Minecraft which do things varying from making the game harder to play, and sometimes letting the player get an unfair advantage. However, you may never of imagined... There was a glitch in Minecraft, Mojang have been trying to patch this glitch since 2011 and keep failing. It keeps coming back... But it only occurs to a few players, I am one of them. Let me tell you my story, of this deadly glitch, which is unpatchable. I was playing Minecraft and it was approaching night. This was my second night on my world and I never expected anything bad to happen. I was wrong. Things began to change. All the water was red, and was sparkling, reflecting me, but my arms were bloody and wounded. I was freaked out, but as I was quite young when I experienced this, so I assumed that it was simply a glitch or joke from Mojang to make people shut the fuck up about 'Herobrine' or whatever shitty rumor had been spreading around school that I was sick of hearing. I wished I had taken this more seriously, as this would of never happened. I suddenly saw that the sky was red, and the moon was a ball of lava, glitched on one side. All of the grass was burnt, and my world ruined. Suddenly I all of a sudden heard a voice 'YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO HAVE YOUR GAME GLITCHED!!! PREPARE YOURSRLF' and suddenly TNT dropped around me, and blew up, leading an entrance to a cave. When I went down, netherrack everywhere, and two signs saying "Die" and "You have been cursed by the glitch. No escape." As I went down, I heard laughing. Actually laughing. Noises coming out of my laptop, it sure scared the crap out of me. The noises sounded like a devil, and I was quite certain now that this was not an ordinary bug or glitch, and my game had been haunted by something. I rushed back up the cave, it had been blocked off, with a sign saying "You can't hide. You actually thought you could run, but you are trapped now". As I was younger, it scared the crap out of me. I could barely look at my PC now. When I paused the game, the quit button was greyed out. I actually was trapped. I couldn't proceed further. As soon as I looked forward, I heard laughing noises. I got up closer, then my whole PC crashed. When I reloaded it, Minecraft wasn't even installed. I re-installed it, and everything was back to normal. What had just happened? 3 years later, and this still concerns me. Each time I play Minecraft, I still fear what happened three years ago. My second experience: 3 years ago, I experienced Glitched, and I have always feared experiencing it again. However, it happened again recently, but in a more dangerous way. Blood stains were down my stairs... And not in Minecraft. This glitch had came to the real world... Or at least the devil it possesses. Me and a few friends were having a sleepover and my friends were asleep, but I couldn't get to sleep. I heard the stairs creaking, and a dripping sound. I wanted to investigate this, and I wish I hadn't of experienced what I did that night. I saw blood, painted on the bathroom door, saying "I have been watching you for three years." And I feared to open the bathroom. Who knows what little terror may be inside, waiting to scare the living shit out of me. However, I was literally about to wet myself, so I had to risk it. I crept downstairs and grabbed a sharp bladed knife, just in case a demon was in there. When I opened the door, I saw him. He was a black figure, bloodshot eyes, bleeding entirely, and he was holding a dagger, ready to kill me. I received flashbacks of my childhood memories... Of my Minecraft experiences with him. "Go die you little shit!* I yelled, grabbing my knife and running at the devil. He just glared at me. Written by EnderChas Category:EnderChas Category:Glitches Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas